Los hombres de Hermione Granger
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: Cuando pasan los años, una noche de lluvia miras al pasado y encuentras sólo los recuerdos, recuerdos que no quieres, tocan a la puerta, cuando atiendes, es el pasado, vestido de hombre...Los hombres que han influido en la vida de Hermione Granger
1. Chapter 1

Si lo sé, soy mala, horrible, terrible, no he continuado Crónicas Mágicas ni Un Malfoy… pero estuve enferma y estoy en la mega depre, y no puedo escribir, si leéis con atención podrán medio entender lo que me pasa… Escrito en sólo veinte minutos, entre la depre y la melancolía de una noche solitaria, en la que trataba de programar un Rpg de Harry Potter que estoy haciendo, y tuve que comer sola, rodeada de recuerdos(bueno el termino correcto sería aprendiendo a hacer para poder producir el juego)

**Dedicado a Dry**, por un excelente escudo de Protegos múltiples que salvaron la vida de Harry Potter y un Lucius que no mató a Hermione a la primera de cambio…

**Dedicado a Nanita44445**, mi nanny, por preocuparse tanto por mí, te quiero amiga, discúlpame…

**Dedicado a todas y cada una de las personitas que leen mis dos ficts en progreso**, perdónenme, continuaré pronto**… y tambien a cada una de las personas** **queme han agregado** a su alertas, e historias favoritas, es muy importante esto para mi, no les olvidaré, y se los compensaré subiendo en el transcurso de esta semana o la próxima.

**Y a las chicas y el chico de Rol Magic Words**, por que rolear con ellos me ha distraído un poco de mi depre y me he propuesto trabajar en un juego en el cual ellos son personajes casi protagónicos!!!

Creo que esto es lo que se llama un Drabble, demasiado corto para ser one shot, pero es que viene con más, no como una historia larguísima y una trama increíble, sino como un desahogo a mis penas, algo fuera de foco lo se, pero así soy yo…

**Disclaimer:** Sólo la historia me pertenece, lo demás es de JkRowling y Scholastic, pero.. ustedes ya lo sabían no?? Por las dudas recalco, no es mió y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

_**Los hombres de Hermione Granger**_

Cáp. 1

"_**No suelo comer sólo"**_

Estaba sentada en un mullido sillón del estar, con poco y nada en mi cabeza, pensando, soñando… hacía algún tiempo ya que había dejado de recordar… por que los recuerdos traen el pasado, y el pasado es doloroso de revivir… Por que en aquellos tiempos éramos niños, aún crecidos seguíamos siendo niños, y apenas es hoy cuando me doy cuenta que crecimos a las fuerzas…

De pronto; un suave toque en la puerta fue la excusa perfecta para que la señora Black llenara toda la casa con sus gritos, estridentes, altos, irritantes, ofensivos… aún 28 años después no llegas a acostumbrarte…¡Oh! Lo había ¿Olvidado? No, no se puede olvidar la edad que uno tiene ¿verdad?

Es sólo que recordarte cada día que tienes 42 años es bastante doloroso cuando los años te han arrebatado todo lo que te importa…

Rosie está en Hogwarts, apenas recuerda escribir una vez a la semana, de lo ocupada que está la pobre con sus deberes, y aventuras, por que si… aunque el mundo mágico ha vivido en paz los últimos 25 años, los adolescentes siempre se encargan de construir aventuras, hace 25 años, eran tres chicos y Voldemort, hace 37 años eran tres chicos y un hombre lobo… Hace 82 años era Albus Dumbledore y Grindevalt… que se puede pedir de la juventud de ahora, que crecen violentamente, criados por padres a los que les fue arrebatada su adolescencia antes de vivirla, por guerras sin sentido ni causa, o cause y canal…

Hugo, bueno, sigue en Hogwarts, pero pasa los veranos con George en la tienda de bromas… Y yo me paso los días sola, llenando en la casa de Harry el vació físico que Ginny dejó hace cuatro años, lo tanto, Harry llena para mí lo mismo, es increíble, 20 años viviendo con una persona, compartiendo la cama, el baño, la cocina,. la mesa, el sillón… el aire… la vida… Todo…

Trato de callar a Balbunga Black… pero es que la mujer es imposible… lo dicho… imposible… Sobre todo si el idiota que espera tras la puerta del Hall no deja de llamar a la misma… ¿será posible que 28 años después todavía olviden no llamar a la puerta? Y entonces recuerdo… Ronald siempre lo olvidaba…

Hace cuatro años viajamos a Rumania… A visitar a Charlie… pero uno de los dragones escapó de su jaula, provocando una avalancha con su bramido… desde entonces odio verdaderamente el invierno… creo que Harry también, y las últimas cuatro navidades las hemos pasado en el trópico, este año iremos a Egipto, no será "trópico" pero a menos no hay nieve…

-Un momento… voy… hay Merlín voooooooy….-No importa cuanto cubra el retrato, se sigue abriendo y gritando… Pueden creer que aún me llama sangre sucia?

Tendré que correr a la puerta y dejar pasar a quien quiera que sea antes de cerrar de nuevo el retrato, pero ya se puso necia, no hay que hacerle…

Y abro la puerta y mi mundo se va al suelo… Han pasado años, 25 desde el final de la guerra… y desde aquella vez, hace apenas 6 años que le vi en el andén 9 y ¾ … Y ahora frente a mi, en la puerta de la casa de Harry Potter tengo frente a mi a Draco Malfoy… Tiene la varita en alto, y me ve con cara de molestia, sin perder el porte altivo y autosuficiente que lo ha acompañado todo lo largo de aquellos y estos años…

-Malfoy ¿Có…- Pero no me deja continuar y prácticamente me empuja para poder pasar

-Potter me ha dado la dirección- revela con voz sedosa, y noto que su voz no se parece en nada a la de aquel chiquillo que negó reconocerme aquella fatídica tarde de verano... Pero aún así no se parece en nada a la de Lucius

-¿Harry? ¡No puede ser! ¿Harry?- pregunto, y no puedo evitar que mi voz suene demasiado chillona… pero es lo que siempre sucede cuando estoy nerviosa

-Si Harry, Harry, Harry, Merlín, dice que no llegará a cenar, salió rumbo a Little Wingin esta tarde, y me dio la dirección.

-Esto es absurdo- digo mirando el suelo, y entonces comprendo por que llevaba su varita en alto; ¡que tonta soy por creer que pueda querer atacarme! Ya no hay enemigos… Y la alfombra está empapada, pero yo no había escuchado la lluvia, tan ajena estaba al mundo, perdida en mis pensamientos

-Dame tu abrigo Malfoy, pescaras un resfriado, yo, lo siento, Harry no suele invitar mucha gente por aquí

Draco se quita su abrigo y me tiende con una mueca sonrisa de esas que sólo el sabe poner, y sólo el sabe que significan, bajo a las cocinas y coloco el abrigo en el secador… Me da risa recordar la cara de horror de Ginny y Ron al ver la cantidad de "cachivaches muggles" que compramos para equipar nuestras casas… Más graciosos era ver que pese a sus quejas, aprendieron a usarlos muy pronto… Debo tener cara de idiota entre mis recuerdos, por que Draco, que no había notado que me siguió, está mirándome con su media sonrisa-mueca burlona

-Traes algo que ponerte?

-Todo está empapado- señala levantando una pequeña maleta que no había notado tampoco que traía

-Sígueme- digo pasando a su lado y comenzando a subir al tercer piso –Te daré algo para que te cambies

-Escucha Weasly, como se te ocurra darme algo de…

-Jamás te daría algo de Ron… Siempre se odiaron, no tengo insultar su memoria dándote alguna de sus camisas, sería como haberlo enterrado con una de las tuyas…

-Bien- dice con un todo bastante irritante… Weasly, la última vez que crucé palabra con el aún era Granger… ¿hace tanto acaso que no hablo con el? ¿Hablo? ¿será que yo me escucho? Ja! Hablar! Como si fuera posible hablar de algo con él…

Aún así no deja de ser impresionante que la última vez que le dirigí la palabra aún no estaba casada… Lo más impresionante es que él nunca se a casado…Bueno, eso dice Harry, que opina que el nos intentó salvar y que ahora son amigos… claro que ahora abarca diez largos años, seis de los cuales Ron evitó tropezarse con Malfoy, y cuatro de los cuales llevo encerrada en esta casa, pero realmente la confianza de Harry en el debe ser increíble, para revelarle la casa, Yo soy su guardiana, pero el es el amo y señor de la casa, así que puede decírselo a quien quiera…

Pero no deja de hacérseme incomodo estar entrando a la habitación de Harry seguida de un rubio aristócrata con el que estudié hace ¿Cuánto? ¿veintitantos años? ¡Morgana! que infantil debo estar pareciendo…

Abro el armario de Harry, veo el contenido un segundo y luego giro a ver a Malfoy

-No hay mucho que te pueda dar aquí, Harry a adelgazado mucho, y tu eres algo más… fornido… a ver… Ah si!-

Exclamo con demasiado entusiasmo cuando consigo uno de los pantalones nuevos de Harry, nunca sacados del empaque, por conflicto de tallas, pero aún así nunca fue a devolverlo, han sido tres meses, no tiene caso…

Los saco del empaque y los desdoblo con cuidado, me siento algo extraña, hace años que no escojo ropa para nadie, pero me resulta tan extrañamente familiar… será la nostalgia…

Soy un As con las tallas, estoy segura que le quedara, le tiendo el pantalón con un brazo sin mirarle, por que estoy demasiado ocupada en doblarme hacia la repisa del fondo, donde están las camisas Negras, nuevas y caras de Harry, no pienso soportar elitismos y aristocracias…

Pero cuando se acerca a tomarlo, siento su aroma, Wild Musk… la misa que usaba mi padre, la misma que le regalé a Harry en Tercer año, la misma que le regalé a Ron en nuestro primer aniversario, la misma que usa mi hijo, desde que su padre murió…

La misma colonia que en este momento está nublando mis sentidos, me siento desfallecer, asía tanto tiempo que no pasaba, tanto tiempo que no respiraba ese aroma, y las lagrimas se agolpan, y tomo la primera camisa que encuentro y se la tiendo a Malfoy antes de correr a la cocina

-Te dejaré la cena en el comedor Malfoy

-No suelo comer solo, Granger, se que no has comido, si, también sé que esperas a Potter siempre para cenar…Granger- dice con tono fino, casi… cálido, y en lugar de huir como pretendí a hacer me giro a mirarle, los ojos húmedos y la voz quebrada

-Entonces te espero en la cocina-

Y comienzo el descenso en total mutismo, y me dan ganas de reír ante lo inverosímil del asunto, por que "No suelo comer sólo" decía Ronald para invitarme a cenar fuera… "No suelo comer sola" decía yo cuando lo esperaba hasta tarde para cenar… "No suelo comer solo" rogaba Harry cuando me mudé con el… "No suelo comer sólo" decía Hugo cuando Rol y yo estábamos peleados..

"No suelo comer sólo" a dicho Malfoy, y sé que sólo es una treta para no comer sólo… Y sonrío, por que yo tampoco quiero comer sola.

**OoOoO**

Por favor déjenme un review, tanto si les parece bueno, malo o regular, acepto avadas como método de pago… Sobre todo si les parece malo, así me ayudan a mejorar como escritora, que estoy conciente que frente a otras y otros… apesto..

Un beso sabor a Dramione (o Draco, o X que te encante)

Lithos Darksoul: Rol Magic Words

Queen de Alraune: Coliseo de Batallas

Marine de Leo-NOA- Nueva Orden de Athena (R.I.P.)


	2. Tres cosas

_**Los hombres de Hermione Granger**_

Cáp. 2

"_**Tres cosas"**_

Me desperté como de costumbre con una vieja canción de fondo, Sinatra, se había hecho costumbre, el radio, reloj, despertador, reproductor, calculadora, y almacén de anillos, estaba cada día sintonizado en la misma emisora, cada mañana un artista clásico distinto, siempre sonrío en las mañanas, como es el caso ahora, cuando escucho el radio de la habitación contigua encenderse dos minutos tras el mió, Durán Durán, rock clásico de los 80, supuestamente… Era la emisora favorita de Ginny, Ron odiaba esta, qué se hace, se apaga la radio contigua, está hecho, en 15 minutos tendré que ir a despertar a Harry, o llegará tarde a su partido de Quiddich.

¡Que rutinarias se han vuelto nuestras vidas! Allí, como cada sábado, está el viejo cuervo de Hugo, con una carta de cada uno de mis hijos, las coloco sobre la cómoda y el ave se retira presurosa; el golpeteo en la ventana del otro cuarto, Hedwing, que ahora pertenece a James y Albus, traerá seguramente cartas de los tres, es extraño encontrar esta casa tan sola… Dirijo mi mirada al calendario, hoy es 30 de Octubre, mañana habrá celebración en el mundo mágico, y esta noche hay fiesta en casa de los Zabinni.

Camino hasta mi baño y dejo correr el agua caliente de la regadera mientras cepillo mis dientes y mi cabello, me desahogo del camisón y veo mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, ya no soy una niña, el cabello cubre mis pechos, que tanto me a costado conservar en su sitio, y baja hasta mi abdomen, ligeramente abultado, cubierto de estrías en el bajo vientre, acaricio una de ellas, cada una de ellas me recuerda a mis embarazos, y a mis hijos, me hubiera gustado tener uno más, pero ahora es imposible, seco la lágrima amarga que acaba de aflorar ante mis pesados recuerdos, y me meto a la ducha.

El agua esta caliente, lo suficiente para dibujar un camino rojo en la piel que va teniendo contacto con ella, pero que se hace, siempre me ha gustado así, froto mi cabello con ese champú de manzanas verdes, y uso la esponja para llevar espuma de la misma fragancia a toda mi piel, al final, recuerdo los consejos de mi madre, una última regadera, con agua fría, ayuda a mantener la piel sana, fresca y firme, indispensable para conservar el busto en su lugar y retardar un poco las arrugas, ha funcionado, apenas tengo ligeras líneas de gallo al final de mis ojos, y una delgadita línea de expresión en torno a los labios, un par de surcos delgados en la frente, los años no han pasado en vano, ni aún para Harry, a quien un par de espesas brochetas canas empiezan a cubrirle las sienes, está sexy, como el antiguo Mandrake, aquel mago de las historietas muggles, aún falta un poco para que sus sienes sean enteramente blancas, pero ese tono grisáceo le queda fenomenal, y gracias al buen gusto, Harry cambió las gafas redondas por unas cuadradas, de montura al aire, ¡Gracias Merlín, por el buen gusto de Ginny!

Me miro de nuevo en el espejo grande, revolveras, jodidas revolveras, casi no se notan, pero me martirizan a la hora de escoger un vestido ajustado, Luna me dice que no se notan en lo más mínimo, que todos los vestidos me quedan perfectos, pero, simplemente me molestan.

Me envuelvo en un suave camisón de seda blanco y sobre este me coloco la bata a juego, cortas, a medio muslo, pero en fín, Harry a veces pasea en boxer´s, no hay problema… Camino hasta su cuarto, dejando un camino húmedo en la alfombra, donde mi cabello a goteado al pasar, toco suavemente, no hay respuesta, lo sabia, se ha vuelto a dormir, pero al girar el pomo y entornar la puerta, me encuentro con una singular sorpresa, el sonido del agua llena la estancia, con la puerta abierta del baño, y espeso vapor llenando la estancia contigua, pero el cuarto permanece en las penumbras, me aventuro a su habitación y me acerco a las ventanas, con leves movimientos recojo y anudo las dobles cortinas, dejando entrar la luz al cuarto, acomodo los pompones rojos de los cordones y sonrío al ver la desordenada cama de mi amigo, es un caso serio, camino hasta ella y apoyando la rodilla izquierda dejo al otra pierna en el suelo y me doblo para alcanzar las cuatro almohadas, lanzo dos al sillón de la pieza, son las que van a juego con la sobre cama, las otras dos enfundadas en blanco, lucen como si las hubiera aplastado, conducta extraña, le gustan las almohadas bien mullidas, aflojo y luego acomodo las almohadas, colocándolas en su lugar, quito la sobrecama, va a parar junto a las otras almohadas, me arrodillo sobre la cama, ¿Qué clase de inquieto sueño le llevó a destender la esquinera? No importa, seguramente me lo contará al desayuno, retrocedo a gatas sobre la cama y me vuelvo a parar, extiendo la seda crema sobre la esquinera, me encanta el brillo y la textura de sus sabanas, pero no puedo costearme unas tan caras, acaricio la cama, con el pretexto de alisar las sabanas, dejo pender a los lados de la cama el extra de las sabanas y noto que el ruido del agua a cesado

-¿Qué te apetece de desayuno? cielo- pregunto, pero la respuesta no me llega enseguida, termino mi labor de esconder bajo el colchón las sabanas sobrantes y me giro para buscar la colcha, en la ventana, me llama la atención un ave blanca, una paloma, no son comunes en el mundo mágico como aves mensajeras, por que simplemente, no son mágicas, en su mayoría al menos, esta tiene un medallón del Cuartel de Aurores, a nombre de Harry, libero al ave de su mensaje y desaparece, volando lejos, me acerco al peinador y coloco la carta sobre la bandejilla del correo, junto a las cartas de Lily, Albus y James, es extraño que no las haya abierto aún, y una foto enmarcada me llama la atención, Harry, Luna, Draco Malfoy y Ginny sonríen animadamente en una fiesta años atrás, cuando aún éramos jóvenes, Ginny estaba embarazada de Albus, sonrío a su vez, tomo mis gafas, que no sé como llegaron a esta habitación y me las pongo, es sorprendente, normalmente no noto que las necesite, pero la diferencia es clara, los bordes, las letras lejanas, todo se ve más nítido.

Me acerco de nuevo a la cama y en lugar de terminar de tenderla me tiendo sobre las sabanas, con un brazo sobre la frente y el otro reposando sobre mi vientre, poso mis piernas estirada una y la otra apoyada, sobre la fría seda

-Será un lindo día, el cielo está despejado aún para ser Octubre- digo en voz alta, aún sin recibir respuesta, se que no debo, se recostará a mi lado y sonreiremos pensando en el partido que viene en la tarde, y nos volveremos a dormir, y yo llegaré tarde a mi turno y el a su juego, pero no puedo evitarlo, simplemente adoro sentir la sensación suave de la seda en mi piel, y no pienso desaprovechar las múltiples oportunidades que se me presentan cada mañana, al hacer la cama, de no hacerla yo, su cuarto parecería una tormenta.

Siento sus pasos acercarse y mis labios liberan una sonrisa extraordinaria, su silueta me corta un poco la luz que llega de la ventana, y sé que ya está cerca de la cama, siento su peso hundir el colchón a mi lado

-Estás muy callado hoy Harry- comento sin abrir los ojos

-Es por que no soy Harry- me contesta una voz gruesa y ronca, demasiado para ser la de Harry, y entonces lo recuerdo, Harry no ha venido a cenar y en su lugar a estado Draco, Harry se comunicó vía chimenea casi a media noche, me dijo que le diera su propia habitación, que el volvería para el almuerzo, Petunia, ya bastante vieja, está enferma…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, impresionada por la voz del rubio, y me encontré con su mirada, las pupilas un poco dilatadas, sus iris de acero mirándome con fijeza y una media sonrisa divertida, y algo más, tal ves…¿incitante?

-¡Rayos! Lo olvidé- dije llevándome una mano a la frente- completamente lo olvidé

-¿En serio?- preguntó con sarcasmo, el mismo Draco de siempre, no se lo que dice Harry que ha cambiado, pero me distrae de mi sorpresa una gruesa gota de agua que acaba de caer de su cabello, para deslizarse por su pecho desnudo, la sigo con la mirada hasta que tropieza con la blanca pieza de paño y es entonces que reparo en que está desnudo frente a mi apenas envuelto por la toalla de Harry, regreso mi vista por el camino húmedo que la pequeña fugitiva dejó sobre su pálido abdomen y me deleito con sus músculos bien formados, bien trabajados, sus pectorales blanquísimos, y a todas luces fuertes y firmes, y regreso a su rostro, su mirada maliciosa deleita mi visión, no ha perdido detalle del minucioso repaso que le he hecho y una leve nota de rubor se extiende por mis mejillas

-Buenos días Malfoy- digo ahora con un poco más de cortesía, y trato de incorporarme, pero al quedar sentada a su lado, la torción de su cuerpo al borde de la cama me ha dejado casi frente a su rostro, casi rozando nuestras narices,

-Buenos días Hermione- susurra contra mis labios, su voz , un octavo más ronca, me estremece, debe ser el tiempo de celibato, bajo la vista nerviosa, pero es un peor y más grave error, por que tropiezo la mirada sobre sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos, rosados y finos, y algo dentro de mi se rompe, estalla, reverbera, algo en el interior de mi cuerpo se rebela al riguroso luto que he llevado por casi cinco años y me levanto apresuradamente, bajo de la cama y me giro para verle

-¿Qué vas a desayunar Malfoy?- pregunto nerviosamente, espero haber sonado más seria, mas confiada, menos turbada de lo que me siento, pero antes de que la respuesta llegue se ha girado hacia mi y vuelvo a perderme en su cuerpo, vuelvo a recorrerlo con mis ojos, calor, calor y un cosquilleo incomodo se alojan en mi vientre, creo que lo ha percibido, por que se me acerca con movimiento lentos y predadores

-Lo que tu prepares esta bien- dice, corriendo la punta de uno de sus índices por la línea de mi cuello,

Me estremecí ostensiblemente ante el contacto, y arquee mi cuello en dirección contraria, alargándole el recorrido

Luego su dedo recorrió la línea media de mi pecho, alcanzando mi busto y deslizándose sobre la camisola, no sé en que momento se ha abierto la bata, pero deja ver perfectamente el camisón, su mano sigue el recorrido hasta la desnuda piel de mi muslo y comienza su ascenso arrastrando con ella la tela, miré sus ojos todo el trayecto, y entonces sentí su tacto directo contra mi monte de Venus, la bruma que silenciosamente había cubierto mi cordura se disipó al instante, casi de un salto me alejo de el y camino a la salida de la habitación

-El desayuno se sirve a las ocho, Señor Malfoy, y agradecería que no volviera a tocarme de ese modo- digo desde la puerta con más seguridad de la que siento, esto está mal, lo que estoy sintiendo, este intenso cosquilleo en el ombligo, este calor en mi vientre…

No debe ser…

Regreso a mi cuarto y un santiamén me coloco un pantalón ancho y una sudadera negra, bajo corriendo hasta la cocina con mis cartas en la mano y me dispongo a preparar el desayuno…

"Harry, esta ha sido una terrible idea" pienso, pero entonces la puerta de la cocina se abre y entra mi moreno amigo con una sonrisa apenada en su rostro

-Hola Hermione, he llegado mas temprano, mira, traje desayuno para los tres…

-Hola Harry- sonrío, y esa sensación, ese deseo anterior es sofocado inmediatamente por la abierta sonrisa de Harry

-¿No fue tan malo verdad?- pregunta, mirándome con recelo

-En lo absoluto- respondo con otra sonrisa, en el preciso instante que un totalmente vestido hombre rubio entra a las cocinas, Harry me mira incrédulo un momento antes de voltear a saludarle

-Buenos días Potter, ¿todo bien?- Dice el recién llegado en un tono casual, y su mirada me recorre un segundo antes de posarse sobre la de Harry

-Todo bien, Malfoy, ¿armó mucho escándalo la gatita?- Responde mi amigo, y me doy con la realidad de que la pregunta ha tenido doble sentido, doy un completo giro y lo encaro con ambas manos en la cadera, una ceja enarcada

-Ninguno en absoluto- murmura a su lado Draco Malfoy, con su ceja enarcada a la vez- En lo absoluto- repite, y la cara de Harry se relaja, sonríe a ambos y deja los paquetes en mis manos.

Estrechan sus manos y se saludan con la misma camaradería que lo hacían Harry y Ron, y entonces comprendo tres cosas:

La primera es que realmente Draco ha cambiado.

La segunda es que el cambio, obviamente, a mi me ha gustado

La tercera… Es que Harry Potter, todo esto lo ha planeado…

**OoOoO**

Lo prometido es deuda, he dicho que esto venía con mucho, con bastante más, no se cómo me ha quedado, estoy loca, lo sé… pero no lo puedo evitar…

Lithos Darksoul: Rol Magic Words

Queen de Alraune: Coliseo de Batallas

Marine de Leo NOA Nueva Orden de Athena (R.I.P.)


	3. Respuestas no Verbales

_**Los hombres de Hermione Granger**_

_Capitulo 3_

**Repuestas no verbales**

-Tengo que salir ya Hermione, ¿quieres apurarte?- pregunta Harry, y no puedo evitar reírme ante la mueca de fastidio de Harry, y la mueca de absoluta incredulidad de Draco Malfoy, que me mira desde el fondo de la cocina, recostado contra la nevera

-Harry, si Petunia está enferma de tuberculosis, lo menos que puedo hacer es revisarte debidamente, y asegurarme de que…- no me deja completar la frase, toma mis manos, desesperado, entre las suyas y las besa suavemente con cariño al tiempo que repite mis palabras, repetidas unas ocho veces en la última media hora

-Estas perfectamente sano… Hermione- agrega luego de una pausa, mirándome aprehensivamente- me siento perfecto, pero prometo que te avisaré cualquier cosa

-Harry…- intento decirle algo, pero me vuelve a interrumpir, esta vez notablemente exasperado

-No soy un niño pequeño Mía- dice y me mira con ternura de pronto- tengo la misma exacta edad que tu, y tampoco soy…- su voz se corta, y a mi me acuden lagrimas a los ojos, se que ha intentado decir… "tampoco soy Ronald" suspiramos al tiempo pesadamente y ambos dejamos caer nuestras manos

-Esta bien Harry, ya puedes irte- murmuro, reclinándome en la puerta

-Esto es absurdo, ya ni siquiera puedo… lo siento Hermione- murmura también acercándose a mi, le abrazo brevemente y finjo la mejor de mis sonrisas mientras me aparto, mirando un minuto a Draco, cuyo rostro se ha ensombrecido dramáticamente en los últimos segundos

-Llegaremos tarde… mejor apresúrate Harry – digo, y me aparto de la puerta, en ese momento una llamarada verde sacude el fuego de la chimenea de la cocina y Luna Longbotton cae con estrépito sobre el suelo de la cocina

-Hay!- exclama, frotándose el codo- Harry, Hermione, Malfoy- saluda con tranquilidad, y toma la mano que Draco le tiende para levantarse –Hermione, tu turno de la tarde se ha cancelado- dice sacudiéndose la túnica de enfermera

-¿Cancelado?- pregunto incrédula

-Si, cancelado, significa que no tendrás turno esta tarde, han conseguido el reemplazo de Patty y la van a entrenar esta tarde en urgencias

-Absurdo- digo, y Luna sonríe divertida

-Si, absurdo, pero tienes toda la tarde del sábado libre, y yo también, así que… ¡Matinée!- grita entusiasmada y mi entusiasmo huye de mi cuerpo a reunirse con el de ella

-No quiero ir Luna- digo dejándome caer en al silla

-¿Por qué no? Amiga, no me dirás que estás deprimida de nuevo

-Luna, no tengo pareja, y tu vas a ir con Neville, así, que, bueno, prefiero no hacer mal tercio, además, no quiero cansarme antes de la fiesta de esta noche

-¿Cuál fiesta?- preguntan los tres a coro, y no puedo evitar que mi rostro se tense y romper a reír

-Harry, Luna, ¿no se les habrá olvidado la fiesta de Blaise y Pansy?- sonrío más ampliamente al ver que en efecto lo han olvidado por completo, la cara de Luna se ilumina de golpe y exclama

-¡Por fin recuerdo para qué era el vestido negro que compré la semana pasada!

-Harry, tu compraste un traje gris ¿recuerdas?

-¿Lo compré?- pregunta desencajado y de un golpe de vara aparezco el traje

-A juego con el vestido gris de Romilda… La invitaste a ella ¿recuerdas?

-¡Mierda! Tienes razón… y… ¿a la final de cuentas con quien vas tu?- me pregunta ya muy serio

-Sola, Harry, no pienso emparejarme con nadie- le respondo con total y absoluto fastidio

-¿De qué color es tu vestido Weasley?- pregunta Draco

-Azul Cyan, ¿Por qué?

-Yo tampoco tengo pareja, de hecho lo había olvidado tanto como ellos, pero tengo una faja del mismo color, podemos, ir juntos, y así pues…

-No pasas la velada sin pareja- grita Harry entusiasmado- ¡Hecho! Tú vas con Draco y yo con Romilda

-Harry- le interrumpe Luna - ¿recuerdas que en sexto año, Romilda Vane te regaló unos bombones con Amortencia?

-Harry, es cierto- le digo, aún mirando a Malfoy- y tu no decides mis parejas por mi- agrego mirándolo, luego miro de nuevo a Malfoy –Esta bien, vamos juntos, total, así no andamos sin parejas, pero no pienso aguantarme preguntas idiotas de Pansy, voy Harry, sólo por que Blaise es el jefe de Cirugía, y no puedo hacerle un desplante a mi jefe

-Hermione- dice Luna y su tono serio me asusta un poco- ¿hasta cuando piensas llevar el luto? ¿Crees que Ron y Ginny hubieran deseado esto para ustedes?

Lo hecho, lo ha hecho, lo ha dicho, una vez al mes, a los largo de los últimos dos años, Luna nos hace la misma pregunta, y siempre logra el mismo efecto, enfurecer a Harry y hacer que mis ojos ardan, hasta que no tengo mas remedio que encerrarme bajo la ducha a dejar fluir mis lagrimas.

Pero esta mañana de Octubre es distinto, por que antes de que tengamos tiempo de reaccionar la cabeza de Dean Thomas se asoma a nuestra chimenea, envuelta en llamas purpúreas

-Harry- llama, y mi amigo se acerca a la chimenea- Harry, hermano, el partido debió comenzar hace media hora, todos esperan por ti

-Si, claro Dean, lo siento, Hermione y Luna me entretuvieron un rato

-¿Hermione y Luna?- pregunta, buscándonos, pero su rango de visión se encuentra reducido por los muebles y el aparador de la cocina- chicas, acérquense, háganme el honor- y una sonrisa aflora a mis labios mientras me acerco a la chimenea

-Hola Dean, ya te lo mandamos

-Mione, pensé que tenías turno, pero ya que estas en casa… ¿quieres venir al partido? Krum está en las gradas, preguntó por ti, dice que su hija quiere saludarte

-No soporto el Quiddich cariño, dile que se pase por acá mañana para el almuerzo ¿vale?

-Hecho, bueno, Luna, Harry, les hago espacio, Neville está por acá

-Chao Herms- dice Luna arrojando polvos al fuego y desapareciendo en una llamarada verde, Harry se me acerca y me abraza "deséame suerte" susurra, y con una sonrisa camina a la chimenea

-Suerte Harry- le digo en el punto que los polvos hacen contacto con el fuego

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos?- pregunta Draco, y al mirar sus ojos, las pupilas suavemente dilatadas; decido que nosotros suena a demasiada gente

-No lo se Mal… Draco- me corrijo al acto, Harry y el me han exigido en el último rato que le tutee, y que permita el mismo trato –Yo no tengo mucho que hacer, por cierto, tu ropa ya esta seca- digo pasándole por un lado para sacarla del secador- olvidé sacarla anoche, pero… ufff, olvidé decirte que, bueno, la plancha se estropeó hace un par de días y… no recuerdo ningún hechizo alisador- digo mirando sus abrigos y camisas, todos completamente arrugados, los pantalones no están en un mejor estado, un fuerte rubor me recorre, olvidé todos los hechizos en el esfuerzo de hacerlo todo al más puro Muggle Style

-Es sencillo- dice y con una de sus camisas en la mano la apunta con la varita- ¡Presento!- dice en voz alta, y veo como la prenda queda perfectamente presentable, alisada a la perfección, sin las inconvenientes marcas del planchado -¿Ves? Yo lo hago todo el tiempo, la seda es buena, pero se arruga hasta de ir en coche

-y que lo digas…- bromeo; y recuerdo, ha dicho coche, Harry dice que tiene un Lamborginni Inferno- oye, ¿es cierto que tienes un Inferno?

-Si, veo que Harry si te ha hablado de mi ¿no?- dice con una media sonrisa irónica

-Algunas cosas

-¿Cómo cuales? – de nuevo ese movimiento, ese ritmo gatuno y cazador en su andar, se acerca a mi y su perfume de nuevo captura mis sentidos, pasa a mi lado rumbo a la puerta, y abobada por el perfume lo sigo hasta el salón, conversando sobre las cosas que Harry me ha contado.

Un par de horas después, sentados ambos en el sillón amplio, Draco se levanta con una sonrisa y camina hasta la licorera, le veo servir dos tragos del Black Label que Harry suele tener

-El mío con dos cubos de hielo, Draco, por favor- y el rubio voltea a mirarme incrédulo – Eso no es Whiskey de fuego, es una receta Muggle

-¡Ha!, bueno, no importa, ¿hielo?- pregunta

-Si, Harry suele tomárselo seco, pero a mi me gusta con hielo, allí, el potecito negro, es una hielera, y tienes la pinza en el recipiente de cristal- Draco mira la hielera y la pinza, me pone el hielo y ve la botella indeciso, decide tomarlo seco y se sienta de nuevo a mi lado tendiéndome un vaso, no se que giro o torción extraña a realizado, pero de nuevo el perfume invade mis sentidos, Wild Musk, lo he dicho antes, me obnubila, me deja casi al borde de la inconciencia, bebo un sorbo de mi trago y continuo charlando con el de las cosas triviales que han ocurrido en los últimos años, poco a poco, vamos retrocediendo más en el tiempo, hasta llegar a aquel día en el andén 9 ¾ en que nos vimos, cada cual dejando a sus hijos en el tren

-Estabas realmente hermosa ese día- me dice, y luego mira su vaso, ya vacío, toma el mío y los vuelve a llenar, cuando vuelve a mirarme, el rubor ha cubierto por completo mis mejillas y vacío el trago de un golpe

-disculpa Draco ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto, enteramente convencida de que debí oírlo mal.

Pero la respuesta verbal no llega de inmediato, antes bien, Draco se gira en el asiento, mirándome y se inclina sobre mi rostro

-Estabas realmente hermosa ese día- repite, acariciando mis labios con su aliento, desvío la vista de sus labios, y miro a sus ojos, nuevamente dilatadas las pupilas, y mi cuerpo se congela ante esa visión, miro sus labios de nuevo hasta que sin saber como ni por qué salen de mi rango de vista, cierro los ojos al sentir su contacto sobre los míos, y ese calor, esa desesperación de las primeras horas de la mañana vuelve a mi cuerpo, me aferré al vaso, como a la última salvación de un condenado, apreté los ojos, su contacto, suave, cálido, levemente tembloroso sobre mis labios, su mano zurda, apoyada en mi pierna, mientras la derecha retiraba de mi mano el vaso y lo colocaba sobre la mesa, sentí su lengua rozar suavemente mis labios, mientras su mano se posaba en mi cintura, y los fragmentos desperdigados de algo que se había quebrado varias horas antes, terminaron de desaparecer, dejando de hacerme daño, empujándome ahora una fuerza irresistible a aferrarme a ese beso.

Algo dentro de mi, en el preciso instante en que incliné la cabeza y le permití profundizar entre mis labios, me dijo que estaba mal, que eso estaba mal, algo dentro de mi mente, algo en mi corazón intentó rebelarse, pero hice caso omiso del anuncio y me perdí en sus labios, enterrando los dedos en la tela de su franela, inclinándome hacia atrás mientras su tacto en mi cadera y la fuerza de su beso me hicieron retroceder, apoyé mi espalda contra el sillón, y mi pierna derecha fue tomada suavemente por una de sus manos, levemente separó de mi su cadera y mi pierna derecha fue a dar al asiento, recostada del espaldar del sillón, como un acto reflejo, mi otra pierna subió también, encadenándose en torno a Draco, acogiéndole calidamente entre ellas, apoyó un poco más el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío, entreabrí los ojos y ví que en ese breve instante que se había separado de mi sus pupilas habían pasado a dilatarse aún más y si antes había tratado de ignorarlo, esta vez leí claramente el deseo en sus ojos, grises, cuyos iris se habían oscurecido al punto de semejarse al plomo, el calor que se había alojado en mi vientre se extendió a cada rincón de mi cuerpo, aflojé una de mis manos de su pechera y enredé mis dedos en torno al cabello que nacía de su nuca, una pequeña corriente, una pequeña explosión, mi mente se cerró por completo a las reticencias que estaba presentando tan sólo minutos antes, ya no sé ni cuantos.

Tampoco sé muy bien cuantos minutos habían pasado cuando Draco abandonó mis labios en busca de mi oído

-Despierta- susurró en el antes de mordisquear levemente el lóbulo- despierta Hermione- volvió a susurrar, y por un momento, no habiendo comprendido sus palabras, creí estar soñando, y me aferré a él, envolviéndole con mis brazos al tiempo que su boca trazaba un camino húmedo por mi cuello. Abrió un poco el escote de mi túnica y continuó desperdigando besos, y ligeras mordidas por mi piel, le sentí trazar la curva superior de mi busto y dejé escapar un bajo gemido, tomé una bocanada de aire y arqueé mi espalda reclamando el contacto, sentía las puntas de sus dedos sobre mi piel, quemándome en los lugares dónde sostenía el cuello de la túnica apartado, y una onda de calor, un cosquilleo incontenible recorrieron mi espina dorsal, enviando descargas erotizadas a toda mi piel cuando sentí sus dedos recorrer mi torso hasta la cintura, sus manos continuaron su camino descendente a lo largo de mis costados, alcanzando mis piernas, recorriéndolas por completo, tarea que le obligaba a separarse de mi pecho, pero el contacto nunca cesó, por que iba sembrando mi torso de pequeñas mordidas, que humedecían no sólo la tela de mi túnica.

-Draco- musité ahogadamente cuando sentí sus manos subiendo por mis muslos, arrastrando la tela con ellas

-Para- rogué, pero mi voz se cuarteó y quebró por completo cuando sentí una de sus manos deslizarse por el interior de mi pierna, y mi intento de sanidad perdió por completo su valor, cuando, al sentir su contacto contra mi ingle, arqueé la espalda, pegándome más a el.

Fue sentir mi reacción, y el estremecimiento, el ligero temblor que me recorría ante su tacto, que Draco me miró a los ojos, antes de volver a besarme, haciendo en ese beso una muda pregunta. Pero mi cuerpo y mi mente iban ahora juntos por el mismo rumbo, mi cuerpo adueñado de la situación, y exigiendo cada vez más su contacto, volvió a dejar mis labios, buscando mi cuello, y volví a escuchar su voz, esta vez completamente grave, al tiempo que mi mano derecha se deslizaba entre nosotros, rozando sin querer la viva prueba de sus palabras

-Te deseo Hermione- murmuró y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, regándolo de besos

-Lo se, Draco, lo se- le respondí entrecortadamente, entre leves gemidos que me esforzaba por ahogar en mi garganta, saqué mi mano de entre nosotros y con ella su camisa, mientras la otra desesperadamente trataba de deslizar sus botones, mis labios recorrían cada centímetro de piel que lograba dejar desnuda, y sus labios se posaron en los míos haciéndome enloquecer con la nueva pasión y violencia impresas en ese beso, un beso posesivo, compulsivo, sediento, exigente, me entregué por completo a Draco en ese momento, y cuando le sentí presionarse contra mi entrepierna le respondí de la misma manera.

-¿Lo deseas?- preguntó, con voz seria y reptante, arrastrando con patente esfuerzo esas cortas palabras, tratando de contenerse un último instante, y como para enfatizar la pregunta se presionó de nuevo, empujando su virilidad contra mi cuerpo, pero la descarga que sentí recorrerme de nueva cuenta, me impidió hablar, por que de mis labios escapó un gemido agudo, y le halé de nuevo hacia mi cuerpo, respondiéndole de la única manera que me sentí capaz en ese momento; enterré mi cara en su cuello y lo recorrí con la boca lascivamente, y al llegar a su quijada no pude evitar morderla, no sé desde cuando deseaba hacerlo, pero al hacerlo, algo en ambos terminó de liberarse, y Draco ya sin ningún reparo abrió con violencia mi túnica, liberando toda mi piel de ella, me la arrancó de los brazos elevándome un poco y la envió al suelo, en el mismo punto en que su camisa cayó apenas unos segundos después.

Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mis costados nuevamente, y al pasar junto a mis pechos, enterró las manos bajo mi espalda y me desabrochó el sujetador con rapidez, y con violencia lo arrojó lejos de nosotros, al tiempo que yo forcejeaba inútilmente contra su pantalón, que una vez liberado del cinto, me resultaba imposible retirar entre besos arrebatados y caricias torpes. Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, con una expresión que no supe definir y con una sonrisa lasciva me inclinó de nuevo, retirando mi mano del pantalón, mientras la otra se perdía por su cadera, descendiendo, un momento, y una necesaria separación después, Draco se había liberado de toda su ropa, y comenzó a recorrerme de nuevo con besos, mientras yo trataba inútilmente de pegarme de nuevo a su pecho, y gemía descontroladamente ante cada nueva caricia, o cada beso desperdigado. Recorrió con sus manos una última vez mi cintura de modo descendente y al llegar a mi cadera haló las tirantas de la única prenda que aún conservaba, con una agilidad impropia me la retiró y me sentí por un momento avergonzada, sorprendida de mi propia desnudez, de estarla compartiendo con alguien, y en específico con Malfoy, Draco, nunca había creído desearle, mucho menos de una manera tan instintiva y desinhibida, pero ya en ese punto me fue imposible restaurar mi cordura, cuando le sentí posarse de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo, y del mismo modo, el roce de nuestros sexos.

Entró suave a lentamente en mí, y ambos dejamos escapar sendos suspiros, el mío, casi un gemido, atrapó sus labios un breve instante y le sentí tocarme profundamente. Me estremecí, completamente plena, totalmente sorprendida y extasiada, me perdí en las sensaciones e instintos aflorados por una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo, en la que el ritmo de sus movimientos y el sabor de su piel era lo único de lo que podía tener conciencia, hasta que esta se nubló casi del todo, y pronunciando su nombre, sentí aquellas descargas, aquel hormigueo característico, una sensación de cosquilleo, de calor, de placer intenso en pleno crecimiento, me aferré a su espalda y arqueé la mía, luego traté de seguir el ritmo de su cuerpo, volví a aferrarme de el, buscando sus labios, y le pude sentir estremecerse contra mi piel del mismo modo que yo lo hacía. Su boca se apartó de la mía y su ritmo se hizo errático, variable e impreciso, describiendo un ciclo extraño e inconcluso, dónde a veces el movimiento de su cadera era lento y desesperante, o desesperantemente opuesto, danzando a veces juntos a mi propio ritmo. Me envolvió con sus brazos y hundió la cara en mi cuello una ultima vez, cuando sintió mis uñas hendiéndose en su espalda, gemí, tal vez hasta grité un par de veces, desbordada por las sensaciones, y de pronto, estas parecieron precipitarse, concentrándose de un punto concreto al sur de mi anatomía, implosionando de pronto, pero luego la onda expansiva me recorrió plena y me contraje en torno a el, colapsé a un sinfín de sensaciones y le sentí convulsionarse levemente dentro de mi cuerpo, siguiéndome y acompañándome en el clímax, en el éxtasis final. Draco reclinó la cabeza contra mi frente, agotados, laxos ambos y posó un suave beso en mi frente, en el momento que mis ojos se cerraban pesadamente, cansada, completamente exhausta, le abracé y sentí de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos. Sentí su perfume, exacerbado por la actividad, invadiéndome, guiándome al ensueño, y pronto estuve sumida en un relajado sueño.

Draco estaba recostado de mi pecho, su perfume arrulló mi sueño, de modo que no supe cuando, pero Draco me elevó en brazos y me subía rumbo a mi habitación cuando reaccioné levemente. Me sonrió de nuevo, con una ternura que nunca había imaginado, mucho menos presenciado en el, y recostada de su pecho, mirando ese mar gris, sintiéndome por primera vez en años plena y protegida, volví a dormirme.

Por que de algún modo, sabía que no volvería a estar sola. Que él estaría allí siempre.

Por que alguna manera, sabía que el estaría allí al despertar. Que no me abandonaría, por que había sido sincero.

Por que sabía que estaba bien, no hacia ningún mal. Que aunque tal vez un rato después pensara lo contrario, mi cuerpo me lo gritaba con todos sus poros, mi alma lo gritaba a voces, en cada instante que habíamos compartido.

Por que en el otro lado de la cortina del mundo de los sueños, continuaba sumida en sus besos…


	4. Mal, Condenablemente Mal

_**Los Hombres de Hermione Granger**_

_Capítulo 4_

_**Mal, Condenablemente Mal.**_

-Hermione, despiértate- escuché. Y la imagen de Draco besando mis labios se desdibujó, fundiéndose con una pálida oscuridad. Traté de capturarla de nuevo, pero sus labios volvieron a perderse en la noche de mis párpados cuando escuché de nuevo la voz de Harry

-Mía, despierta, se hace tarde- recalcó, pesadamente abrí los ojos y la luz lastimó mis pupilas, los cerré bruscamente, de nuevo, y ya con una mano sobre ellos, para tratar de protegerlos, volví a plegar mis parpados, encontrándome con el rostro divertido de mi amigo. Estaba cubierta de la sabana hasta la barbilla y al querer sentarme noté la falta de ropa entre la tela y mi piel.

-He… Hola Harry, ¿qué pasa? ¿tarde para qué?- pregunté avergonzada, tratando de ocultar mi desnudez

-La fiesta dónde Blaise, despiértalo y arréglense- dijo con sonrisa socarrona, y de pronto sus palabras me parecieron una charada

-¿Despiértalo?- pregunté confundida, y la sonrisa de Harry se hizo más visible, con un movimiento de cabeza señaló tras de mi, para luego abandonar la habitación; lentamente me di vuelta, cayendo en cuenta de la realidad y temiendo encontrar a mi lado a quien efectivamente estaba allí, su cabello rubio cubriendo sus ojos, regándose por mi almohada, cubierto apenas de la cadera para abajo, los huesos de esta a la vista, un leve camino de bellitos cenizos que se perdía en la palidez de mi sabanas, los músculos definidos de un hombre maduro, que conservaban el recuerdo de días no muy lejanos, denotando el buen habito del ejercicio en su portador, estaba tendido a mi lado, sus clavículas marcadas, la manzana definida, el hoyuelo bajo esta y su cuello ancho, hombros no particularmente anchos, pero si fuertes, su pectoral fuerte e incitante. Mi boca se secó en el pleno acto de mirarlo, apenas una mirada me bastó para recorrerlo por completo, prestando atención a todos los pequeños detalles que no tomé en cuenta un par de horas más temprano, en su brazo aún residía aquella antigua marca oscura, desdibujada, opaca, casi totalmente invisible con el pasar de los años, bajo la marca, y trazando una línea perfecta desde su muñeca hasta la parte interna del codo una vieja cicatriz, tan delgada que podría haber sido trazada con el pincel fino de un artista, apenas un tono más brillante que el resto de su piel, recordé a Winterwings, Buckbeak, el hipogrifo que hizo esa marca, cuando apenas estábamos entrando al tercer año.

Otras delgadas líneas atraviesan su pecho y abdomen, producto de una maldición de Harry en sexto curso, podría haber jurado que se odiarían para siempre después de eso, más los años les han hecho olvidar aquellas diferencias.

Draco era el rival perfecto para Harry, y viceversa, no por que no hubieran otros en la escuela, sino que su antagonismo nacía en sus propias raíces, en su propia sangre, nunca pude evitar el compararles, cabello negro y cabello rubio, expresivos ojos verdes y penetrantes, fríos ojos grises, uno es visceral, impulsivo, imprudente, arriesgado, osado, atrevido, siempre deseando demostrar que no escogió el destino que le tocó vivir, pero haciendo méritos propios, añorando ser reconocido, no como el hijo de los Potter, ni como el niño que vivió, sino como Harry Potter, y aunque el se niegue a aceptarlo, disfrutando claramente ser el centro de atención, tras los meritos acumulados. No importa como se dedique a ocultarlo, decidió comerse al mundo he imponer su marca, su sello de calidad, su nota, Harry Potter llegó por segunda vez a las páginas de la historia por que decidió imponerse, vencer él mismo al Señor Oscuro, retar a los Mortifagos aún cuando la situación le superaba, herido o en paz, siempre tenía que decir la última palabra, o la primera, tan siquiera unas cuantas, con saña, con temeridad, dejando su huella en el recuerdo de sus adversarios… No precisamente un buen recuerdo, de hecho.

Draco Malfoy es todo lo opuesto que se pueda uno imaginar, siempre un paso por delante de los demás, siempre dejando huella sin siquiera intentarlo, mirando a todos desde arriba, tan alto estaba su pedestal de poder, tan sólo la mención de su apellido, o el parecido impresionante con sus antepasados, el simple acto de su presencia, eran suficientes para que todos voltearan a mirarlo, no necesitaba atención, no la buscaba, bueno tal vez un poco, cuando Harry andaba cerca, sólo para quitarle el protagónico de la obra. Y no es que buscara más atención, es que odiaba que se la arrebataran con necedades, niñerías, respuestas geniales o grandes "hazañas" del niño que vivió, que bien puestos, no eran más que imprudencias, travesuras y disparates que pudieron costarnos las vidas, pero es que el muñeco tenía muy pero que muy buena suerte. Siempre listo, sin necesidad de devorarse miles de libros para tener la respuesta o hechizo adecuados a cada situación, pero demasiado confiado para tener cautela o prevención; presumido, sagaz, astuto, vengativo, rencoroso, bastante más preocupado por la vida propia que por un bien superior, manipulador y excesivamente minucioso en todo lo que emprendía, nunca temió expresar lo que sentía o pensaba, pero sabía cómo, cuando y con quien.

El revuelo que causaba su presencia, el temor hacía sus muchas veces frías o crueles palabras, hacía el apellido de un ex mortifago, la desconfianza patente cuando rondaban un lugar, el rencor que le profesaban algunos, la adoración de otros, era todo lo que agradecía tener, si es que lo agradecía, y todo lo que quería conservar.

Tan distintos, tan iguales, no querían atención, por que ya la tenían, pero el chico del rayo quería destacarse por si mismo, Draco sólo tenía que evitar que Harry se llevara la atención… E insultarme, no por mi sangre, sino por no dejarle lugar a respuestas en clases, eso era todo… Claro, aquí se demuestra su similitud, Harry me encontraba tan desagradable e irritante como el otro lo hacía, por las mismas razones.

Draco se remueve entre las sabanas y recuerdo lo que Harry me ha dicho, se hace tarde, mi jefe, el sanador cirujano, jefe del Departamento de Enfermedades Muggles en Seres Mágicos y Cirugía, Blaise Zabinni, da esta noche una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Daniel Zabinni, su hijo mayor, noche de gala.

Me avergüenza tener que admitir que no quiero despertarlo, quiero seguir mirándolo largamente, de hecho lo que más deseo es posar mi cabeza sobre su pecho y volver oler su perfume, quiero perderme en su piel, besarle de nuevo… Pero entonces desvío un poco la mirada de su piel, y diviso sobre la mesilla de noche la foto de mi hijo Hugo, tan parecido a su tío Fred, inevitablemente recuerdo a Ronald, y mi libido desciende al suelo, y comprendo por completo las implicaciones que trae a mi el acto realizado en el sillón del estar.

Ronald, 20 años de relación, 16 de matrimonio, y apenas a cuatro de su muerte ya me he acostado con otro, desgraciadamente ya es muy tarde para rectificar, y tampoco queda paso al arrepentimiento, por que no puedo negar que he disfrutado cada instante, que secretamente he deseado eso desde hace mucho tiempo, deseado el acto si, pero no al acompañante, es una total ironía que hayan ocurrido así las cosas, y esa misma ironía hace que me enfurezca, con él, sin ninguna razón en especifico, con Harry, por traerlo a casa, con Ronald, tan injusto como pueda parecer, por abandonarme de ese modo, y conmigo misma, por débil, pecadora, envidiosa y tonta.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo más podré contenerme, despierto violentamente a Draco, remeciéndole un hombro, hasta que consigo que abra los parpados, y sin darle tiempo de despabilarse

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta desconcertado, y no le señalo la puerta y el reloj, con distintas manos.

-Se hace tarde, anda a arreglarte para la fiesta, sin comentarios, Harry nos vio- le digo, todas las palabras muy rápidamente, escupidas casi literalmente, me levanto envuelta en la sabana, dejándole por completo al descubierto, y me encierro en el baño. A duras penas logré contener mi impotencia, mi dolor, las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir.

¡Cómo te extraño Ronald, maldita sea, ese jodido viaje que no queríamos hacer, ese maldito viaje al que nunca debimos ir, del que tu y tu hermana no regresaron! Te has ido, y mi adolescencia, los 20 años de relación, los seis en Hogwarts, el año final de la guerra… son 27 años de mi vida que se van contigo, dejándome hundida en un vacío y una soledad inmensas, que sólo el vacío y soledad de nuestro mejor amigo ha podido acompañar. Tal vez en el descanso, abras escuchado nuestras charlas, las chácharas estúpidas y estériles que acompañan cada cena, tal vez tu y Ginny abran ya sentido, o visto nuestras sonrisas falsas y vacías, nuestras miradas ausentes y perdidas, tal vez incluso puedan odiarnos, por que en un sin numero de ocasiones hemos estado a punto de juntarnos intima, muy íntimamente, pero latente y presente en estas ocasiones está siempre vuestro recuerdo, y nos miramos, y cada uno reconoce en los ojos del otro el dolor y el horror, sería un doble traición, más absoluta que la que acabo de cometer, pero curiosamente, no siento que haya traicionado su memoria, ni enlodado tu recuerdo de modo alguno, y se muy bien que Malfoy es la última persona en el universo que aprobarías siquiera para una lejana mirada, de hecho, el odio que Harry y el se profesaban, tan sólo era superado por el odios, y seamos sinceros al menos por esta vez, la terrible envidia que en ti despertaba la fortuna del rubio, y entonces, encerrada en el lavabo, dejando caer sobre mi piel las gotas ardientes de agua, veo una vez más tus defectos, y los míos, y los de todos nosotros, y no puedo evitar sentirme estúpida, por que siempre hemos guardado unas apariencias a nuestros ojos perfectas, peor completamente falsas en realidad, aún a ojos de los que más de cerca nos conocen.

Y hoy, en un tonto despiste, enajenada de lujuria, cegada por una pasión nueva y extraña, mis mascaras de viuda dolida han caído, y ha visto la luz la verdadera Hermione, insegura y frágil de siempre, ahogada en recuerdos, perdida en caricias que parecen conocidas, tan solo por el perfume que las acompaña, pero que no eran tuyas, ni eran mías, por que las nuestras eran pausadas y suaves, y estas estaban colmadas del desenfreno de una mujer ahogada en llanto, cubierta de oscuridad y pecadora, si pecadora, por que no importa cuantas personas nos vean desde afuera como héroes, fuimos asesinos, y mentimos, e hicimos miles de cosas injustas en nombre de una supuesta justicia, y en la batalla final no hubo miramientos, ni dudas, las maldiciones Mortales no salieron de nuestras varas sólo por que desconocíamos el como hacerlas, pero muchos hechizos prácticos y sencillos tomaron sus lugares, como letales bromas, un Bombarda al suelo, haciendo caer al enemigo de pisos de altura, unas bandadas de aves, comandadas al Opugno, picoteando al adversario a muerte, un hechizo Reducto, dejando al enemigo a merced de las propias tropas de gigantes, un Engorgio, dejando un blanco fácil y desarmado, otro Bombarda, al techo, y un piso o dos de escombros caían sobre tres o menos cuerpos de Mortios, una espada en manos de Neville, que pudo volverse también contra cualquier otro, discos con colmillos, tan letales en masa, fuegos artificiales que incendiaban túnicas y cabellos, nos faltaron los recursos, pero no la inventiva, luchábamos a ganar, y para ganar, había que matar. Y aquellos que no llegaron a matar, se alegraron de muchas de esas muertes.

Nuevamente salta la ironía, lloramos por las muertes causadas por Riddle, pero nos alegramos por su muerte, y en una batalla que todos decidimos luchar, maldecíamos a los enemigos por las vidas perdidas, cuando cada persona escogió luchar o no, y de no luchar, otro hubiera ocupado su lugar.

Me saco el jabón con pereza, y trato con él de remover el tacto de Malfoy sobre mi piel, más sólo consigo hacerlo más patente, y de nuevo los recuerdos y las dudas me asaltan, y cierro los ojos, respiro profundo, cuento hasta el 100, el agua se enfría, cambio de llave, el agua helada me recorre, ateriendo de frío mi piel, calándome los huesos, renuncio una vez más a los recuerdos y cierro mi mente de nuevo al ayer, incluso al hoy pasado, y todo esta bien, logro relajar mi respiración y encapsular de nuevo las lagrimas, y el jabón borra la huella salada que estas dejaron en mi rostro, y la espuma de manzana vuelve a llenar con su aroma el cuarto de baño.

Mi respiración está calmada, y un ligerísimo pinchazo de culpa se instala en mi pecho, y una tangible vergüenza se palpa en mi rostro. Harry, lo ha visto, y seguramente ha sido el quien me a tapado antes de despertarme, el pliegue de la sabana en el cuerpo de Draco, y la falta de caída sobre el mío eran opuestas y antinaturales, si, eso debió suceder. Y observo mi cuerpo desnudo de nuevo al espejo de cuerpo completo, y todo luce igual, todo luce perfectamente igual a esta mañana, pero me siento tan diferente, de pronto vuelvo a sentirme mujer, como no lo sentía desde hace tanto tiempo, y sentimiento de culpa se ve acompañado de un secreto y profundo regocijo, que de algún modo se ve reflejado en mis ojos, la sombra que cubría mi rostro se a esfumado, y mis pupilas brillan nuevamente, llenas de vida, la culpa comienza a esfumarse, y un extraño agradecimiento se ha alojado junto al regocijo, que tal ves nunca exteriorice con palabras, pero que tiene dueño, aunque duela contra los recuerdos de una larga vida aceptarlo, sinceramente no me cuesta nada querer expresárselo a Draco.

Pero vuelve Ron, y entonces simplemente me envuelvo en el blanco albornoz y camino hasta mi cuarto, suavemente giro el pomo de la puerta, asomo la cabeza, con algo de temor y cierta expectativa, se ha marchado, y no queda rastro de su ropa en el sillón donde la ví al despertarme, sonrío, tristemente al principio, pues me hubiera gustado encontrarle de nuevo allí, confundida, nuevamente, porque mis sentimientos se encuentran así, confundidos, encadenados a un recuerdo y ala vez a una esperanza… La esperanza secretamente instalada en mi pecho desde hace más de un año, la esperanza, sino de recuperar mi antigua vida, irrealizable, de rehacerla, junto a un hombre, no para darle una figura paterna a mis hijos, por que ya tienen una, sino una egoísta ilusión de sentirme amada, o al menos deseada de nuevo.

Y es de humanos errar, y también es de humanos desear, añorar, sentir… Y la estúpida sonrisa termina de aflorar, completamente alegre, por que sin lugar a dudas, y contra todo pronóstico, esta esperanza a demostrado ser realizable, de cualquiera de las maneras, y sé que he dado el primer paso, no puedo evitar que los sentimientos se encuentren, sean ambiguos y confusos, pero no pienso negarlos más.

Giro la llavecilla del armario, tomo el vestido sin siquiera mirarlo, por que se exactamente dónde está, y en la misma percha reposan unas medias y un chal, en el suelo están los zapatos, unos altos estilettos de raso, del exacto color del vestido. Los deposito sobre la cama y me siento al peinador, en el preciso momento que tocan a la puerta

-¿Quién?- pregunto, sinceramente sin estar en lo más mínimo interesada, y la voz de Harry no se hace esperar

-Harry, Mía ¿puedo?

-Pasa Harry- respondo, y la vergüenza aflora de nuevo, cubriendo de rubor mis mejillas, cierro bien el albornoz y al puerta se abre, dejando paso a mi viejo amigo, que con una sonrisa cómplice me saluda y se sienta en el sillón, desde dónde podemos vernos perfectamente por el reflejo, apartando un poco mi túnica y las otras prendas que llevaba cuando el abandonó la casa.

-Tuve que recoger todo esto- dice divertido, sostenido mi brasiere en alto- en un salto de vara para que Neville y Luna no lo vieran- y su sonrisa se hace socarrona y más amplia- pero no pude evitar que vieran a Draco en calzoncillos saliendo de aquí – y su voz se transforma en carcajada, mientras el rubor se hace latente, aún bajo la capa de base para maquillaje que me estoy aplicando, pero no puedo evitar reírme con él.

-Hubieras visto las caras de los cuatro, yo me debo haber quedado como un total idiota cuando entré al estar y encontré aquel reguerete, pero Neville parecía horrorizado, Luna se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó, gritando "Gracias, gracias, gracias" y Draco, que venía con una sonrisa satisfecha, puso cara de pánico cuando se vió descubierto por ellos.

-Muy gracioso – murmuré, ya controlada nuestra risa, comenzando a aplicarme el polvo- tú lo tramaste todo ¿verdad?- inquirí acusadoramente, y Harry levantó la mano derecha y la llevó a su corazón

-Mea culpa- dijo con otra de sus sonrisas, y mis cejas se enarcaron

-¿Y por qué- dije ya delineándome los ojos de Azul- si es que se puede saber, tramaste una suciería como esa?

-Pues, tú sabes que llevo casi seis meses saliendo con Romilda, y pues, bueno, pensé que te haría bien salir con alguien, y como Draco se a mostrado sinceramente interesado en los últimos meses…-

El comentario de "interesado" me dejó intrigada, terminé de cubrir de sombra mis parpados, y tomando el delineador de labios, le pregunté sobre el respecto

-¿Interesado Harry? ¿a qué exactamente te refieres con "interesado"?

-Pues, que preguntó por ti, una vez que miró tu retrato en la oficina de Blaise- comentó como si nada

-¿Retrato, en la oficina de Blaise?- intrigada de nuevo, Blaise retiró los retratos del personal del piso en Junio.

-Si, estamos investigando a uno de los sanadores de tu área, ¿recuerdas?- tonta, tonta, tonta, lo había olvidado por completo

-Ajam- respondo cansinamente

-Pues que revisando los expedientes encontramos una foto de la fiesta de Navidad del piso, el año pasado, tenías el vestido negro aún, y los ojos aguados, y pues, desde entonces, anda haciendo muchas preguntas respecto a ti, principalmente- agregó luego de una pausa en la que el silencio reinó en la alcoba- preocupándose por tu estado emotivo, le importas, aún no estoy seguro a que escala, pero se interesa por ti.

-Extraño- comenté, y mientras rellenaba mis labios ví que Harry me miraba con suspicacia -¿Qué?- pregunté, harta de la mirada fija de él

-¿Extraño?- preguntó con una risita que debe llevar el sello de "Registrado, todos los derechos pertenecen a Los Merodeadores, marca registrada" (también) -¿y que tiene de extraño que Draco se interese en ti? – sonrió tontamente -¿no son un hombre y una mujer, maduros, atractivos y solteros?

Se me atragantó el sorbo de agua que intentaba tomar, antes de colocarme el labial

-¿Maduros, atractivos y solteros?- pregunté con una mueca irónica- ¿nos estás vendiendo al mejor postor? –Puse mi mejor vocecilla de sexy locutora de promociónales- "Especimenes masculino y femenino, en perfecta forma física, atractivos a la vista, maduros e interesantes al intelecto, capaces mantener una conversación inteligente y agradable, soltero codiciado de profesión y viuda de ocupación, llame ya, al 0-800- HPotter-00, o escribanos al Cupos limitados"-

Harry estalló en carcajadas al tiempo que yo me encerraba en el baño con el vestido y la ropa interior, conteniendo la risa, cuando salí, completamente vestida, lo encontré recostado del sillón, aguantando la risa, me acerqué al peinador de nuevo y me hice un moño, mientras el tonto de Harry me miraba

-¿y que tal fue?- hizo al fin la pregunta, que estaba latente en el ambiente desde su llegada- o mejor ¿Cómo pasó? a primeras…- Le miré son querer creer que lo había hecho

-Pues, cariño, ¿Cómo pasó? no seas tonto, seguramente ya viste que nos bebimos la mitad de la reserva de Black Label que había en la licorera, por que dejamos los vasos Merlín sabrá en dónde…- medité un poco el resto de la respuesta- Y el ¿Qué tal fue? Bueno, todo lo bien que puede ser luego de seis años de celibato exclusivo, ¿no te parece?

-Pues si, luego de cinco años, yo lo encontraba todo perfecto con Romilda- dijo pensativo

-No quiero detalles, Romilda era la última persona que me imaginaba ocupando el lugar de Ginny- me sentí incomoda de pronto con la conversación

-No ocupa su lugar- aclaró poniéndose muy serio- nadie podría ocupar su lugar, así como creo que Draco, ni Neville, ni nadie podría ocupar para ti, el lugar de Ron. –Harry salió del cuarto, envuelto en su traje y me dirigió una furiosa mirada desde al puerta

-Has lo que gustes, pero arréglate pronto, debemos salir en 20 minutos, voy a ver si Draco está listo ya.

-Harry- le detuve- disculpa si te hice enojar amigo, pero debes ser sincero, siempre andas hablando de Romilda, y desde que te acostaste con ella, no te culpo por andar más alegre, pero… Casi parece que quisieras casarte mañana mismo.

Harry me miró un largo minuto

-No confundas las cosas, quiero tener una compañera, como eres tú, un apoyo, como también eres tú, pero hay ciertas cosas que, y no por impedimento físico, tu y yo no podemos hacer juntos, y ESAS cosas son las que necesito y tomo de Romilda, nunca la traería a esta casa, ni ala habitación de Ron, como tu no llevarías a nadie a Arrington

-Lo siento- murmuré pesadamente, y Harry aflojó un poco la mandíbula, que había apretado inconcientemente un rato antes

-No Mía, yo lo siento, esta bien que me recuerdes las cosas, cuando creas que yerro, peor por favor, recuerda lo que te eh dicho

-Harry- se escuchó la voz de Luna al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Ya Herms está lista?

-Si- respondí yo misma- Pasa, estoy terminándome el moño- coloqué una última orquilla y el moño alto quedó en su lugar- Sólo me falta ponerme las lentes de contacto- agregué con una sonrisa, saludando a mi amiga con esta y un ademán con mi mano.

Terminé de colocarme las lentes y me perfumé, Luna y yo bajamos las escaleras con cuidado, hace tanto que no llevo estilettos que me siento caer por los escalones, cierto vértigo me hace revolotear el estómago, o será más bien laminada fija de cierto rubio, que pareciera devorarme con ella. Llegamos al Hall de Grimauld Place y tomo el brazo que Draco me tiende. Sin hacer ningún tipo de comentarios, y con un saludo amable y socarronería mal disimulada de Neville partimos rumbo a Zabinni´s Hall.

Ya bien cerrada la casa; y fijadas las protecciones anti intrusos, que realmente las hay tanto muggles como mágicas, nos dirigimos a los autos, Luna y Neville se suben a la parte trasera del Mercedes plata de Harry, y le veo retirar la capota mientras me dirijo con Draco a un auto negro, también descapotable que está aparcado a casi una cuadra del de Harry. Con galantería me abre la puerta del vehículo, y espera a que esté acomodada para cerrarla el mismo. Me sorprende el lujoso interior del vehículo, y ya una vez en marcha bajamos un poco los cristales, pues Draco no ha retirado la capota, nuestras miradas vagan del camino a nuestro acompañante cada cierto rato, y ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a hablar, hasta que salimos a la autopista, tan transitada que es imposible activar los mecanismos de vuelo de los autos, encantados por el ministerio para facilidades de ambos aurores.

Le he visto mirarme, con todo el disimulo posible, y lo sé por que yo hago los mismo, retirando cada uno la mirada al saberse descubierto por el otro.

La situación es inverosímil a todas las escalas posibles, tanto para nosotros como para cualquier tercero, pues en medio de todo, nos estamos comportando como un par chiquillos adolescentes, que se ruborizan y horrorizan al verse descubiertos en el sencillo acto de mirar de reojo.

-Te vez muy bien- dice, y se acerca un poco a la guantera del auto, abriéndola al pulsar el cerrojo- Te traje esto, ya sabía el color de tu vestido, cuando llegué anoche- confiesa, y me entrega una cajita negra de Tiffany´s que ha extraído del cajón- Harry me ha contado que no te agradan mucho las joyas, pero no he podido resistirme- agrega, y al cerrar la guantera y volver la mano al volante la deja rozar "inocentemente" mi rodilla por sobre el vestido.

Me estremezco, y siento el calor invadir mis mejillas, y le miro por el retrovisor. Abro la cajita y adentro a una gargantilla de platino, con un sencillo colgante, una rondalla, con un pequeño zafiro en medio, y un par de delicados pendientes a juego.

-Draco, yo, gracias pero…- no me deja continuar, le miro apenada, mientras retira la vista del camino un instante y me mira

-No me digas que no puedes aceptarlo, acéptalo, simplemente- y antes de volver su vista al camino acaricia mi mejilla, tanto sus pupilas como mi ligero temblor revelan la química que se a desatado entre nosotros a raíz de los eventos de esta tarde. Apartamos la mirada al tiempo y me coloco el collar y los aretes, mientras sostenemos una pequeña y trivial conversación sobre el qué esperar en la fiesta de esta noche.

Una media hora más tarde llegamos a un pequeño suburbio en Londres, dónde tenemos que recoger a Romilda, y desde dónde partiremos al punto dónde los trasladores a la mansión nos esperan. Romilda aún no ah terminado de arreglarse, por lo que bajamos de los vehículos y subimos a su departamento a esperar por ella. Y en cada momento que debemos pasar cerca el uno del otro, Draco de toca o roza casi imperceptiblemente, y Luna me sonríe, al tiempo que Harry me hace un guiño, cuando ven las pequeñas joyas que llevo.

Esperando a Romilda me aprieto ligeramente las manos, y noto la falta de algo, un aro, para ser más precisos…

¡He olvidado ponerme la argolla de matrimonio!

Fijo la mirada nuevamente en Draco, sentado frente a mi, justo en el momento que Romilda hace acto de presencia y al levantarnos a saludarla, mientras me tiende su brazo para partir, rumbo al auto de nuevo, la imprudente Romilda hace un comentario sobre "la nueva pareja". No me contengo y le dirijo mi más despectiva y cargada mirada de odio a la muy tonta, pero una vez en el auto no dejo de pensar en lo que ha dicho, y en lo que dijo Harry en casa, "hacen una bonita pareja" ha dicho ella; "le interesas" dijo Harry; y me gusta y asusta saberlo, a partes iguales.

Cuando tomamos la carretera de nuevo Draco posa su mano en mi hombro

-Relajate, será una buena noche, y por Blaise, no te preocupes, no es tan indiscreto como otros- dice, señalando con la cabeza el auto de Harry, delante del nuestro, y no puedo evitar imaginarme, en medio de esa desierta carretera, una imagen sórdida, que incluye a cierto auto, y a cierto rubio que va conduciéndolo, excluyendo totalmente las ropas que llevamos, entonces lo noto…

-Esto esta mal- murmuro por lo bajo –condenablemente mal


End file.
